Chains, Locks and Love II
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Sequal to Chains, Locks and Love (obviously) after the birth of his and Itachi's child. Sasuke is once again in the dark pit he was barricated in. Will he leave and escape?


**Hello everyone. This Is The Un~Wanted Angel. With my sqeual to Chains, Locks and Love. Most of you have either been waiting for this or requested this endesslessly. It's taken me a while, but I think I've mastered this. Thank you for any reivews coming my way *stands with red-kettle busket* donation of reviews will be given to the ItaSasu foundation. Enjoy :)**

**I don't Own Naruto, sadly.**

**-The Unwanted Angel**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha, (a bad-ass mother fucker for your information) slowly walked up the stairs, avoiding the loud creaking the woodwork would sometimes make shifting his eyes to the dimly lit room where his lover was to be resting with the newborn whom was delivered just last night. He smiled and lightly opened the door. His gaze was placed upon the "new mother" and his child.

"Sasuke" He called. The seventeen-year-old froze. Daring to look back, Itachi only smiled.

"How is Akihiro?" Itachi asked. Insted of recieving an answer he slowly walked to the bed on the floor, laying on it beside his "lover" Sasuke shivered, fearing his older brother. Fear replaced friendly and Love-was now officially lust. Itachi could almost smell Sasuke's fear, making him smile. He was glad Sasuke feared him, that would increase Sasuke's thoughts of leaving him. Itachi ran his hand along the newborn's back Sasuke currently had cradled in his arms put against his bare chest.

He felt so embaresed. Not even a few hours ago, Itachi and other men he did not recgonize were touching him in his private parts, "helping" to deliver the child. Now he was forced to breastfeed until further notice. Not that Itachi cared. Infact, in his min, this turned him on.

"Ah, you're feeding him, my little-Akihiro" Itachi started to run his hand along the child's head, careful enough to stroke a few hairs that were on the child and softly enough to not disturb his eating. Sasuke's breathing became more of a wheezing noise, conserning Itachi. The birth had gone as expected (well, as expected as it could be from a man giving birth) Sasuke was bed-ridden for a few weeks until the stitches were healed and the blood wouldn't seep from any wounds that might rip open. Also, due to his scream, Sasuke had nearly lost his voice, giving himself strep throut.

Spoon-feeding his "lover" cough syrup, Itachi smiled. Sasuke was well-behieved, obediant, trained...like a dog.

"Sasuke my love...you've given me a family. A beautiful wife I have and a son." Itachi smiled.

_Not willingly_. Went threw the younger raven's mind. He shivered as Akihiro suckled the last of what he wanted from his "mother" and fell into a sleepy slumber. Sasuke admitted, it was an adorable sight. He smiled, cuddling closer to the baby, his baby, not Itachi's. His and His alone. Itachi took this as a gesture for love and wrapped his arms, covering Sasuke and the baby. Sasuke ignored the pestering husband and focused on his baby.

"Baby..." He mumbled, too softly for Itachi to hear.

But, he started to cry...Naruto.

* * *

_"Sasuke!" a voice called to Sasuke. _

_"N-Naruto!" Sasuke answered, he was 7 months pregnet and locked in the room while Itachi prepared his "lover" dinner. Naruto snuck in, no doubt. His blonde prince charming came for him..._

_"__I've come to save you, Sasuke!" The blonde cheered, picking up the pregnant raven bridal style jumping from the bedroom winodw to a few trees. Sasuke gripped to his blonde dobe. He knew Naruto would come and rescue him, he promised. He felt somehow that Naruto would take him away to some far away place where they and they alone would be together, never having to worry about Itachi. _

_He spoke too soon, as a Kunai came flying threw the air, stabbing Naruto in the back. _

_Naruto let out a scream of pain and the two went falling. Luckily Sasuke landed in some soft grass, no harm done to him or the baby. _

_"Naruto!" He called out. The sounds of fighting and calances of Chakra blocked the silance that was once in the world, _

_Footsteps, and then light shown on the face coming closer to him. _

_"You're going home, Sasuke..." Itachi's poisionus voice spoke. _

_"N-Naruto!" Sasuke called for help. _

_"Naruto can't hear you." Was all it took for Sasuke to see the blood on Itachi's hands. Naruto's blood, that is. _

* * *

The anklet was placed back on his ankle. Itachi made him feel guilty about it constantly. Muttering on how: He couldn't trust him anymore, or He thought he would be a good wife and be by his side. Sasuke thought of Naruto constantly. The only thing he had of Naruto was his child's name.

"Ya' know Sasuke, I like the name Akihiro" His voice was so comforting in his heart. But so hurtful to his brain. His heart always played tricks on him, telling him Naruto would be coming to get him, to save him like he promised but the little voice in his head, told him otherwise. Sasuke felt Itachi's lips press gently to his forehead.

"I have to go someplace, Sasuke...I'll be back." He smiled.

Sasuke nodded. As soon as Itachi left, so did Sasuke, he managed to pick to lock on the anklet, and wrapped it around a chair leg. He didn't care if he started to bleed while he ran, he didn't care about the pain. He was leaving Itachi, taking Akihiro with him.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Please, please tell me in a review ^^**

-**The Un-wanted angel **


End file.
